The present invention relates to the removal of organics from water, particularly to the removal of organic liquids from aqueous solutions and mixtures employing a porous material, and more particularly to the use of porous materials in a granular form and having small pores and a large specific area that is hydrophobic so that liquid water does not readily wet its surface.
A common approach to remove organics from water and water solutions is by filtration. In order to enhance the absorption capacity, highly porous materials like activated carbon granules are selected for the filter medium. Such materials have huge internal surfaces for adsorbed molecules to reside. These materials separate the organics from aqueous solutions by diffusion of the organic molecules into the pores and consequent adsorption onto the surfaces. However, since liquid water also fills the available pores and thus competes with the organics for the available surface sites, the maximum possible separations are not obtained. A preferred approach is to inhibit the liquid water from entering the pores, thereby allowing the vapors to enter the porous materials. In this case, the more volatile constituents of the solution preferentially enter the porous material and reside at most of the available adsorption sites. Hence, separations are enhanced for the organic solvents which are generally more volatile than water under normal conditions of temperature and pressure. Furthermore, organics that do not readily mix with water, and thus form separate phases in mixtures with water, generally have surface energies which are less than that of water. This property of organic liquids allows them to easily wet the surfaces of the porous material and be preferentially drawn into the pores by capillarity, leaving the water behind. Very large separation factors are possible for this case.
The key property of the porous material to inhibit wetting by liquid water is hydrophobicity. This property requires that the surface energy of the solid be greater than the surface energy of the liquid water, so that the liquid does not spread out to cover the available surface. Such a property is inherent for many polymers, the best examples of which are polythylene, and polytetrafluoroethylne (Teflon). Other materials such as carbons and inorganic oxides have low surface energies and their surfaces have to be chemically modified to raise their surface energies above that for water.
The present invention involves a method for removing organic liquids from aqueous solutions and mixtures by the use of semi-solid gel materials or aerogels. Aerogels have small pores and a large specific surface area and can be fabricated so that liquid water does not readily wet the surface, a hydrophobic aerogel. The invention has been demonstrated using silica aerogels which have either been chemically treated or produced directly to be hydrophobic. However, organic or functionalized carbon aerogels may also be used. The aerogel material may be in either granular or powdered form. Separation capacities of porous materials (hydrophobic aerogels) greatly exceed those for non-hydrophobic porous materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for removing organic liquids from aqueous solutions and mixtures.
It is a further object of the invention is to provide a hydrophobic aerogel.
A further object of the invention is to provide an aerogel which has been treated chemically or produced directly to be hydrophobic, whereby liquid water does not readily wet the surface of the aerogel.
Another object of the invention is to enable organics, especially organic solutions that mix with and are more volatile than water, to be separated from an aqueous solution by preferentially evaporating across the liquid/solid boundary formed on the surfaces of the hydrophobic aerogel material.
Another object of the invention is to enable separation of organic solvents that are immiscible with water and which preferentially wet the surfaces of a hydrophobic aerogel and are drawn within the aerogel by capillary action.
Another object of the invention is to significantly increase the separation capacities of hydrophobic porous materials over those for non-hydrophobic materials because the pores do not preferentially fill with water before separation can occur.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description. This invention is a method for removing organic liquids from aqueous solutions and mixtures. While the invention may employ any porous material or a semi-solid gel material, it is preferred that the material is in granular form and has small pores and a large specific surface area, that is hydrophobic so that liquid water does not readily wet its surface. The preferred material may be composed of hydrophobic inorganic or organic aerogels. The separation capacities of hydrophobic aerogels greatly exceed those for non-hydrophobic porous materials because the pores do not preferentially fill with water before separation can occur. Applications for the hydrophobic aerogel separators include water or other fluid purification, extraction of microscopic particles from body fluids, toxic waste cleanup, bandages and sterile absorbers.
This invention is a method for removing organic liquids from aqueous solutions and mixtures. The invention involves a semi-solid gel material or a solid material, such as an aerogel, consisting of a solid network of connected, generally spheroidal shaped sub-micrometer sized particles, in which the interstitial spaces between the particles define continuous pores through the material. Such pores have an average size scale which is generally less than 1 micromedia and which can be changed over a selected range by proper choice of chemicals and process conditions. Solution chemistry, also known as sol-gel processing, is used to make the semi-solid or solid material using selected chemicals and process conditions. The surfaces within the material can be chemically modified, made hydrophobic, either during the solution chemical synthesis, or after the structure is formed, including also, after the gel is dried (i.e., an aerogel or xerogel), when that state is desired. The surfaces are chemically modified to provide variations in surface energies and/or particles relative to the carrier fluid.
The invention employs any porous material, preferably in granular form and having small pores and a large specific surface area, that is hydrophobic so that liquid water does not readily wet its surface. In this invention, organics, especially organic solvents that mix with and are more volatile than water, are separated from aqueous solution by preferentially evaporating across the liquid/solid boundary formed at the surfaces of the hydrophobic porous materials. Also, organic solvents that are immiscible with water, preferentially wet the surfaces of the hydrophobic material and are drawn within the porous material by capillary action. Separation capacities of porous materials for this method greatly exceed those for non-hydrophobic porous materials because the pores do not preferentially fill with water before separations can occur.
While the method of this invention may be utilized with any porous semi-solid or solid material having small pores, a large specific surface area, and which is hydrophobic so that liquid water does not readily wet its surface, the preferred porus material comprises an inorganic or organic aerogel, with the experimental data set forth below being from highly hydrophobic silica aerogels.
One embodiment of the invention is an aerogel made of silicon-dioxide (silica), with surfaces that are chemically modified to repel liquid water. This material will selectively draw (wick) fluids which are immiscible with water when it is placed in contact with such a mixture. Nanosized particles entrained by the immiscible fluid are also carried into the material and trapped therein. Almost the entire volume of the aerogel can be filled by the fluid because the density of the aerogel may be small (e.g.,  less than 0.02 g/cc). The surface-modified aerogel can also absorb other solvents which are in mixtures with water. In this case, the solvent enters the dried aerogel as a vapor and condenses within it when the concentration is sufficiently high.
Another embodiment is a water filled gel in the form of a thin membrane which can sustain a hydrostatic pressure difference across it, between two different carrier fluids. Nanosized particles in one of the carrier fluids can flow through the membrane under the influence of the pressure difference; and they can be deposited in the flow of the other carrier fluid. The extremely small pores ensure that only nanoparticles will traverse the membrane, and thus the material provides for extraction of microparticles from body fluids, as well as for purification of water and other fluids.
Aerogels may be produced directly or chemically treated to be hydrophobic (having, as pointed out above, the property of repelling liquid water), and the following more specific examples sets forth additional hydrophobic silica aerogels.
The hydrophobic property is achieved by formulating the aerogel using fluorine containing molecules either directly by addition in the sol-gel process, or by treating a standard dried aerogel using the vapor of fluorine containing molecules. While hydrophobic silica aerogels can be made from the pure fluorine containing molecules, the optical properties of the aerogel are usually negatively affected. Highly hydrophobic silica aerogels are achieved by adding less than 30% by weight of certain fluorine containing alkoxides to the silicon alkoxide during the gel synthesis; highly transparent aerogels result from this process.
Hydrophobic aerogels are synthesized using fluorine containing compounds such as perfluoroalkyl-akoxy silanes, with trifluoropropyl-trimethoxy-silane (TFTMOS) being preferred. A necessary requirement is that the fluorine containing compound has at least one carbon-metal bond per molecule.